One Minute Melee
by RedLycan
Summary: My own One Minute Melees.
1. Nero vs DmC Dante

**Well, since I've been doing Death Battle so much, I think it's time to do my own OMM's! Now this first one, is a much needed one. So, let's get started, but first:**

 **The following is a FanFiction One Minute Melee. One Minute Melee belongs to Hyun's Dojo/Hyper Gauge and all the characters featured in them (including mine) belong to their respective owners. This is for fun and nothing else.**

* * *

 **Nero vs. DmC Dante**

* * *

 _It's edgy Devil Hunter vs. edgy Demon Killer. Who will win? The Devil Bringer or the Nephilim?_

* * *

It was a sunny clear day in Fortuna. Within the city, was a young man with white hair and a glowing, demonic, arm. Nero was his name, and he was going to meet his girlfriend, Kyrie.

He was walking down the town to meet her when suddenly everything went weird. The buildings and pavement were moving around and Nero couldn't see the civilians that were around him earlier. Black spikes shot up from the buildings.

"What the hell?" Nero said.

He didn't know what was going on, but he did know that something demonic was happening. His suspicions were correct when some demons appeared. Nero reached for Red Queen, but the demons were sliced in half. Once they fell, a person was revealed behind them. He had brown hair, a broadsword in his hand, and was wearing a gray coat. The man looked ahead and saw Nero.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked.

"I'm Nero. Where am I?"

"You're in Limbo."

"Limbo?"

"It's an alternate plane of existence where demons live."

"That… sounds really stupid."

"I know. This place sucks."

"So, who are you?"

"My name… is Dante."

"Dante?"

"Yeah. But you can call me Dante the Demon Killer."

"Are you a demon too?"

"I'm a Nephilim. Half Demon-Half Angel."

"What kind of Demon and Angel would have a kid together?"

"A Demon named Sparda and an Angel named Eva."

The moment Nero heard that, he knew that something was wrong. This guy's parents were Eva and… Sparda? Sparda only had two kids, and this guy can't be one of them. Especially if his name is Dante.

Nero grabbed Red Queen and pointed it at "Dante."

"You're not Dante! I know who Dante is, and I know that he's the son of Sparda!" Nero exclaimed. "I'm taking you down imposter!"

Dante looked surprised. Apparently, this guy thinks that he's an imposter. Oh, he's going to die.

"Fuck you!" Dante yelled, as he grabbed Ebony and Ivory and aimed them at his opponent.

 **(** **Play: Gotta Go- Combichrist/DmC: Devil May Cry** **)**

 **It's Time For Payback!**

 **ENGAGE**

Dante fired his guns at Nero, but they were blocked by Red Queen. Nero charged and swung his sword, but Dante blocked with Rebellion. The two exchanged swings and slashes at each other's blades. Nero then charged up Red Queen to max power and swung it at Dante's sword. The force of the hit caused Dante to be sent a few feet back.

Dante looked up to see Nero darting towards him, so he summoned another weapon. Right as Nero was about to hit the imposter, Dante swung his scythe, Osiris, in an upward spinning motion, sending Nero a few feet up. Dante jumped after him and swung the scythe at Nero, hitting him several times, before slamming him into the ground with Eryx.

Nero, now lying on the ground, looks up to see that Dante was about to slam into him again. He dodges the attack and takes out Blue Rose and fires at the Nephilim, hitting him in the head and chest. With Dante stunned, Nero charges and attacks Dante with Red Queen. He gets in a few slashes before Dante summons his axe, Arbiter. Dante blocks the attacks and swings the axe as hard as he could. Nero gets hit three times before being sent back.

Nero looks up and sees that Dante starts sending flying, blades, discs at him. Nero manages to dodge them and even hit one of them towards Dante, impaling him in the chest. Dante pulls it out and drops it. He looked pissed. He then let out a scream so loud, that Nero swears it could be heard all over the world. Nero sees Dante's hair turn white and his coat red, but before he could do anything, he was sent a dozen feet into the air and floated. He saw Dante leap up with his sword, but was unable to block the attack. Dante's power was now greater than before, and hit Nero with a lot of force. Nero crashed on the ground from Dante's last strike. He knew that he needed to go harder too.

He placed red Queen on his back and activated his Devil Trigger. Dante saw Nero with a Katana in his right hand and what appeared to be a glowing demon behind him. The two clashed and Nero began to have the upper hand, causing Dante to stumble.

 **10**

Dante and Nero's Devil Triggers disappeared, and Nero stood a few feet away from the man lying on the ground.

 **9**

"What the hell is with your arm?!"

 **8**

"This arm…" Nero began as he created a giant hand with it. The hand wrapped around Dante. Dante couldn't break loose.

 **7**

"... was meant to send guys like you back to hell!"

 **6**

The hand began to squeeze Dante as the Nephilim began to feel the pain.

 **5**

"And now..."

 **4**

The hand squeezed tighter.

 **3**

"… you…"

 **2**

Dante's body was under too much pressure and pain.

 **1**

"… **DIE!"**

 **0**

The hand squeezed all the way, crushing Dante into paste.

 **KO**

 **(** **Stop Music** **)**

Nero deactivated the hand and let what was left of Dante on the ground. He was about to look for a way out, until he saw the weapons that Dante was using. He absorbed them all, thinking that they might come in handy against the demons.

"Now. How do I get out of here?" Nero wondered out loud. He looked around until he saw what looked like a way out. He walked through it and was back in Fortuna. He turned around to see if the damage he and "Dante" did was there, and everything seemed fine. He decided to ignore it and move on. After all, he had to go see Kyrie.

As Nero ran, two individuals stood on top of a building watching him. They were very muscular and had large, spiky, black hair.

"That's the hero of this place? He doesn't even come close to looking like a challenge."

"Yeah, you're right."

"But, even if he was, he would have been mine."

"What?! I came here looking for a good fight too!"

"I deserve to fight the strongest, since I am the strongest."

"No I do!"

"How about a wager, then?"

"A wager?"

"Whoever defeats the strongest fighter they find, will determine who the strongest is?"

"Alright, you're on!"

"Let's begin."

With that, the two flew away, each looking for a worthy opponent.

* * *

 **(** **Play: The Time Has Come- Devil May Cry 4** **)**

 **This melee's winner is…** **Nero**

* * *

 **You're welcome DMC fans and DmC haters. We've got two new opponents, and they're looking for the strongest around. Who are these fighters? Who will they fight? Stick around to find out.**


	2. Saitama vs Doomsday

**Here's another One Minute Melee! Let's get started, but first:**

 **The following is a FanFiction One Minute Melee. One Minute Melee belongs to Hyun's Dojo/Hyper Gauge and all the characters featured in them belong to their respective owners. This is for fun and nothing else.**

* * *

 **Saitama vs. Doomsday**

* * *

 _It's the Hero for Fun vs. the Beast who Killed Superman! Who will win?_

* * *

Currently a city was just being it's peaceful self. The citizens were minding their own business. Suddenly, a large pod crashed into the center of the city. The civilians then crowded around, but the metal started to rip and tear. A large, gray and spiky, fist punched out and ripped the metal off. The creature stepped out and roared at the people.

The civilians ran as the creature charged. It killed dozens of the fleeing people until it cornered a child. But before it could kill him, the boy floated out of the way with a green aura surrounding him. The monster turned around to see a bunch of costumed individuals.

"Stop right there, monster!" Yelled Mumen Rider.

"You are now surrounded by members of the Hero Association!" Yelled Lightning Max.

"I suggest you surrender before this gets ugly." Said Atomic Samurai. "Well, uglier I should say."

"Why are you all here?" Asked Tornado. "I can handle this myself. Now get lost!"

She then set the boy away from them all and, using her ESP, she lifted a giant piece of rubble and crushed the creature under it.

"See. You idiots didn't need to be here." Tornado said, smugly. However it was short-lived when the monster jumped out unharmed by her attack. She created a barrier to protect herself, but the beast shattered it easily and punched her away. When the dust cleared, it showed her broken and unconscious.

The other heroes looked on in shock. Their Class S, Rank 2 hero had just been defeated easily. They then turned their attention back to the beast. It looked at them all with an expression of pure rage. With no other choice, the all charged at the spike-covered monster.

* * *

 ***Elsewhere***

"It's chaos out here! Multiple heroes from the Association, including some S Class heroes, have been defeated by the creature! The threat level is now at Dragon! There's no hope, Doomsday's today! Doomsday's to-"

Sitting in his home, a bald man watched the horrifying news report, right up to when the feed cut off.

"Guess I'll go."

* * *

Back in the city, the heroes have been defeated and the creature continued its rampage. However, it stopped when it sensed something coming. It turned around to see a yellow streak rush past him. The force of the speed caused some dust to surround him. He swiped the dust cloud away and looked to see a bald man in a yellow suit with red gloves, boots, and cape. It just growled at him.

"So, you're the monster who destroyed the city?" Saitama asked.

 **"RRAAGGHH!"**

"Can you even talk?"

It snarled at him once again before it answered his question.

 **"DOOOOOOOM!"**

Saitama just stared at it with a blank expression. The creature then slammed his spiky fist into his face, but it did nothing. The creature looked at him in confusion. Saitama then responded by punching the creature a dozen yards away… but didn't explode.

 **"RRAAGGHH!"**

"You survived one of my punches." Saitama said, before a smirk formed on his face. "This is gonna' be fun."

 **[ One Punch Man - Battle]**

 **Triumph or Die!**

 **ENGAGE**

The two charged and their fists collided. The impact was so strong that the shockwave caused several buildings to crumble. Doomsday then moved fast and slammed his fist into Saitama's gut. This time it was strong enough for Saitama to slide back a few yards. Doomsday charged again and slammed his shoulder into his opponent. Saitama was sent through a, still standing, building.

The caped baldy blankly stared at the damage and removed himself from the rubble. Just then, Doomsday jumped through the wall and was about to strike. This time Saitama was prepared and pulled his fist back. He jumped back quickly as Doomsday landed and then attacked.

"Consecutive Normal Punches."

The multiple strikes hit Doomsday and the force caused some of his spikes to snap off. The monster stood his ground and saw his spikes on the ground. He then snapped his head towards his opponent and growled. Saitama held his right fist up and it was smoking.

 **"RRAAGGHH!"**

Doomsday charged again and threw a punch, but Saitama dodged it. The beast continued punching at him, but Saitama avoided each strike. Doomsday kept it up, until Saitama punched him again in the gut, but it had no effect whatsoever.

"Huh?"

He then continued to use his normal punches on the monster, but they had no effect.

Doomsday then punched Saitama again and it sent him through multiple buildings before he crashed into the sidewalk.

"So, my punches didn't do anything that time." Saitama wondered to himself, outloud. "I guess he adapts to attacks. That means that my normal punches won't work anymore."

He looked up to see Doomsday careening towards him, but once it made impact, he was already out of the way.

 **10**

Doomsday looked up and threw his fist at his opponent.

 **9**

It collided with Saitama.

 **8**

However, the bald hero disappeared as soon as it did.

 **7**

Doomsday snarled in confusion.

 **6**

Suddenly, the real Saitama appeared behind him.

 **5**

Doomsday looked over his shoulder to see Saitama.

 **4**

Saitama drew his fist back.

 **3**

 **死**

 **2**

Saitama threw his fist forward as Doomsday watched.

 **1**

Saitama's fist collided with Doomsday.

 **0**

The power obliterates Doomsday and the shockwave caused the area behind the monster to be flattened and the clouds to disappear.

 **KO**

 **[ Stop Music]**

Saitama looked at where the creature stood, and nothing remained.

"Well, that was fun. Can't wait to tell Genos."

Saitama then started to walk away until his foot hit a piece of paper. He picked it up and saw-

"THERE'S A SALE TODAY?!" He screamed before running as fast as he could.

* * *

 **[ One Punch Man - The Hero]**

 **This melee's winner is… Saitama**

* * *

 **Now this one was really fun to do! Hope you enjoyed! Until next time!**


End file.
